As Dreams Came True
by LiGhTnInG1001
Summary: as dreams start coming true on the dojo companions theres a certain someone with a grudge on kaoru and misao.will they be punished 4ever or will they live the dream they'v always dreamed! kk.sm.am.yt


Hey guys what's up??!you know this is my first fan fic so I want you all to tell me what you think honestly with no holding back okay!!..well I did hard work on this story and I really hope you guys like it..and so you know im completely open for criticism and ideas and suggestions. I truly hope you have fun..LiGhTiNiNg….

As DrEaMs CaMe TrUe

ChApTeR oNe..

"YAHIKOOOO" Kenshin looked out of the kitchen window and smiled. Kaoru was running after Yahiko cause he was teasing her …Kaoru… his fiancé. Kaoru his love. The woman he always had dreamed of. He remembered last night was incredible. It was the night their family and friends come to have their and Misao and Aoshi's., Megumi and Sanosuke's engagement party. Life is getting good. His smile winded. Then he looked over out the window again and watched his fiancé fighting with Megumi and Misao. He sighed _they must have teased her again I better go stop this or their gonna end up dirty_ he let his chopping and went out on the porch. Aoshi was shrugging and watching his fiancé and throw her kunai and Sano was laughing at the funny scene. Kaoru was on the ground with Megumi covered in mud, as they held Misao and got her with them. Kenshin sighed. _they got dirty again_"Kaoruuuuu..look at you now , your clothes are all mud" Kenshin sighed "Are you ok?" he asked as held her hands to pull her up "I'm fine , uhh she started it" she said pointing at Megumi "WHAT ?? SHE STARTED IT" Megumi said pointing at Misao "WHAT??? I did not I DID NOT" she shot up ready to strike. Aoshi held her from the back "Come now Misao no one started it okay just come lets clean you up" he said as he pushed her to their room. She sighed and said "Ah fine, BUT I DIDN'T START THIS" "Yes I know love I knooow" Aoshi said and shook his head. Sanosuke finished his laughing and held his fiancé by the waist and pulled hear up "I didn't really expect this from you foxy" she looked down and pointed to Yahiko "Yea I know" and he led her to their house.

"Want the purple one or the magenta one?" Kenshin asked his fiancé holding up oh kimonos. "No I want the magenta one I hate purple yukk" as she took it from his hand and started wearing it. It was dark magenta with dark blue petals on the waist, going down a thin blue line on the edges with a matching blue obi. "But sweetheart your father's friend bought this for you as a gift you should at least wear it once, and it does look expensive" he said folding it back and putting it back in the closet. "NO no no I hate purple" she said. He sighed and went to her as she was brushing her dark wavy hair and she let it free on her back. "You look incredibly beautiful" and kissed her forehead she smiled and touched his face "I'll go complete breakfast" "okay I'll catch up" she said. He smiled and got out. He headed to the kitchen and started completing hopping the tofu.

"UHH" Misao said loudly while roughly wearing a sky-like blue kimono with light pink flowers and a pink obi. "It's ok Misao calm down" Aoshi said while bringing the hair brush to her hair. She sat on the ground while Aoshi brushed her hair. She sighed "I hate these fights... but I just can't help my self from getting mad I'm sorry" she apologized looking down. "It's okay Misao" he titled her chin and kissed her lips. When they broke away he held her close by the waist "besides what else made me fall in love with you other than your childish side" she blushed and hugged him he smiled. "C'mon Aoshi I bet Himura finished breakfast" and she hurried out of the room happily with Aoshi behind her.

Misao and Aoshi arrived in the kitchen. Kenshin was giving Kaoru directions of what to do to make a misou soup. Kaoru nodding, "Hey when's breakfast??!" "Breakfast will be ready shortly that it will miss Misao" he answered showing Kaoru how to mix the ingredient's. Misao went to the cupboard, got the dishes to set the table, Aoshi behind her holding the heavy stuff. After a few minutes breakfast was served and everybody was at the table. Misao was beside Aoshi across from Kenshin and Kaoru and on the end of the table were Sanosuke and Megumi across from Yahiko and Tsubami. The cute young love they have. They were 12 years and a good relationship so Tsubami always was in the dojo out of work hours. Everybody was eating and chatting. Kenshin was talking with Aoshi and Sano about how life is getting better, Misao was chatting with Tsubami about how to be a good lover and Megumi was chatting with Kaoru and Yahiko about getting a birthday gift for Tsubami.

"Hey can everybody hear me?" Kaoru said suddenly trying to get everybody's attention. But no one heard her Kenshin was laughing with Sano, Aoshi was busy dazing at Misao and she was blushing, Yahiko was fighting with Megumi Tsubami was trying to stop them and Kaoru… Kaoru was all alone talking to her self. She sighed and continued eating.

TBC


End file.
